1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for using electromagnet arrays to determine a position in three-dimensional (3D) space of an electronic device corresponding to an object, and in particular to a method and system for using magnet signals and magnet variation ranges of electromagnet arrays to determine a 3D relative position of an electronic device corresponding to an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
With developments in the information industry and the demand for instant messaging applications, traditional signages and digital signages in a variety of presentations have been used in our daily lives. Compared with traditional signages such as posters, digital signages can present diverse images and render different content for consumers (viewers) according to time, place, and so on. Digital signages can further attract and target the person more accurately.
Due to the popularity and extensive use of mobile devices, they can currently be used to query information with large-scale digital signage by using Near Field Communication (NFC). In addition, a reader on a mobile device can be used to sense a tag (e.g., QR code, barcode) on digital signage to obtain advertising information on the digital signage. For traditional signage, the mobile device can also use a digital camera to photograph a QR code (to record URL information) that may be printed on the signage, and obtain the required information from a specific web site that the QR code points to.
However, use of the reader device is not popular and an additional sensing component has to be installed in the mobile device. Since the QR code needs to be displayed on the signage (such as digital signage, or traditional signage), it would occupy the display space that is designed to display information on the signage and is not very pleasing to the eye for the signage. In addition, the two methods described above cannot determine the relative position of the mobile device corresponding to the signage in 3D space.
Therefore, a method of determining the position of the mobile device relative to the signage and letting the user use the electronic device to interact with the contents of the signage is a problem that needs to be solved.